Collide
by IDontWannaBe89
Summary: After Haley left Nathan thought he would never live again. Then he met Chloe. And suddenly he was living life in a way he never thought he could.
1. She Aint No Ordinary Girl

Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing of One Tree Hill. I do own this story and the plot line. And I own Chloe.

**COLLIDE**

**Chapter 1: She Ain't No Ordinary Girl**

Nathan absentmindedly listened to Tim babble on about some chick he had met the other nigh at another one of his lame parties as they walked up the stairs to his apartment.

"Dude, I'm telling you, this girl, she was fine dawg, and a total freak, I mean I'm not one to brag but she was all over me, practically drooling on me, it was like…"

"Tim," Nathan interjected, "Just say she was hot man."

Nathan rolled his eyes as he looked down to his key ring to find his silver apartment key. He only half listened as Tim spoke.

"Whoa," he voiced, "Speaking of hot."

Nathan looked up to see what he was talking about when his eyes set on the form of a brown haired teenage girl having a little trouble lugging two boxes into the apartment next to his. They were about to fall out of her hands when Nathan rushed to catch them.

"Here let me help you," he said as he caught the boxes and lifted them to his side.

"Oh my gosh thanks," she looked up then and they locked eyes for the first time in what would be many.

"No problem," he returned but his voice was distracted. All he could do was look into her eyes, that deep color of hazel.

"Dang girl, I must be in heaven because you look like an angel," Nathan rolled his eyes at Tim's stupidity.

She looked disgustingly at Tim, then to Nathan, "Does he come with a leash?"

Nathan laughed, "We were going to get him one but there are some codes we couldn't get around."

The girl laughed, "Damn those human rights laws now-a-days."

He smiled down at her from his much taller state as she extended her hand, "I'm Chloe by the way, Chloe Masters."

"Nathan Scott," he took her hand, "and this is Tim, he's on medication, forgive him for his horny induced babbling," she laughed at this, "And I guess we're neighbors, I live in this apartment."

He pointed to the door next to hers.

She nodded her head, "Good to know."

"So," Nathan looked into the apartment from the open door, "are you parents around or…?"

"Oh," Chloe looked at him bashfully, "actually it's just me, I'm kind of emancipated from my parents, it's a long story."

"No way, how weird is that, Nathan's emancipated from his parents too," Tim blurted out!

"Really? Wow small world huh," Chloe looked into his eyes again?

"Very small," Nathan distractedly replied.

He was to busy peering deep into her eyes. They were so intense, a deep shade of hazel. Green, brown, orange, and yellow, blended together to make the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. Framed by dark eye makeup that made her eyes stand out just that much more. His eyes traveled briefly over her body, noting that she looked pretty fit and athletic, and made a mental note to ask her sometime if she did any sports. Her spaghetti strap top was dipping a little low and Nathan gave an appreciative look toward it as his eyes traveled back up to her face. Those beautiful eyes surrounded by that brown hair, accentuated by a few highlights at the top. A little gloss shining on her bottom lip.

Chloe just looked back at Nathan. Back into that rich shade of blue that made her feel like he was reading her soul. There was no denying that Nathan Scott was just five kinds of gorgeous. He was tall, dark, and handsome, all of the traits she loved in a guy. Plus he had those gorgeous blue eyes and that heart warming smile. He was tall too, which just made him that much more perfect, and he was emancipated, which meant that he was independent and could take care of himself. He appealed to her in a way that no man ever would.

"Well anyway, it was nice meeting you, if you ever need anything, any help moving in or anything, you know where to find me," Nathan told her and she smiled.

"Yeah, thanks, it was nice meeting you Nathan," Chloe smiled at him one more time, then looked oddly at Tim before adding, "Tim, it was…..interesting, meeting you."

Tim didn't seem to get the hint because he just smiled triumphantly and nodded at her, as he followed Nathan into the apartment.

When the door was fully shut Chloe looked at it for a few seconds, smirking a little bit, "Hmm…well, well, well, Tree Hill huh? Maybe this wont be such a mistake after all."

She gave one last look at the door before going back to unpacking.

When the door closed Tim immediately started in, "Dude, she's freaking fine, even hotter than Haley!"

Tim stopped and bit his tongue when he heard what came out of his mouth. Nathan winced at her name.

"Oh man, I'm sorry Nate," Tim apologized regretfully.

Nathan sighed and looked at his clumsy friend, "Its alright Tim," He tried to break the tension so he added, "And for once you're right, she is pretty fine."

Tim beamed at this as he jumped over Nathan's couch, turning the game cube on as he came down. Nathan looked briefly up at the hideous pink wall in front of him, the dumb clown picture sitting below it. After the annulment, he just hadn't gotten around to repainting the wall, moving the picture. He'd taken down all of the other pictures, the clown had stayed, and the wedding picture on the hall table, he told himself it was just because he didn't have time, how much time did someone need to pick up a little picture on a table, Nathan didn't know, he didn't want to.

He swallowed all thoughts of Haley from his mind for the time being, she was always there, in the back of his mind, looming around, but it was over, all over.

He didn't let himself get caught up again, he wouldn't. It was the past, and he had vowed the night he signed the papers, that he was moving on to the future.

The past was overrated. The future was overrated. Life was overrated.

Later that day as the sun was just about to set Nathan walked out the door of his apartment. He stretched out his leg, resting his basketball on his opposite hip, locking the door after him. He turned around to see Chloe leaning against the railing of the outside hallway, looking out at the setting sun.

"Pretty huh," he piped up behind her, knocking her out of her obvious revere?

She looked at him startled, before settling down when she noticed it was him, "Beautiful, you don't see sunsets like this were I'm from."

Nathan just nodded, not wanting to ask the obvious question and pry into her personal business just yet.

"I was about to go for a run but I noticed the sunset and kind of just got caught up."

"Well hey, I was just about to go down to shoot some hoops at the River court, but it is a good walk from here, want to join me?"

She contemplated for all of five seconds before nodding her head, "Sure, sounds great."

"Alright, come on then, and don't worry, I'll take it easy on you," Nathan teased her and she mocked shock.

"Oh I am so about to dust your butt," she smirked back as they made their way down the stairs of the apartments and started to jog.

About ten minutes later Nathan was heavily panting as he stomped onto the black top of the River court. Not to mention trailing just behind Chloe who was breathing heavily too.

"Good lord you can run girl," he breathed out as his breathing started to come back to normal. He set the basketball on the ground, then put his hands on his hips, regaining strength.

"All state cross country three years running," Chloe smirked, then in one swift moment scooped the ball up off the ground and dribbled it easily.

"That's not all I'm good at, if you know what I mean," she winked seductively at him and Nathan gulped hard as he followed her onto the court.

He watched her dribble the ball to her side two more times before she spread her legs just a little bit and started to weave the ball in and out of them, then in one beautifully swift motion she started to make her way to the basket and just in the right place she stopped, dribbled once again, pushed up on her toes and let go of the ball with a flick of her wrists, landing back on the ground with a little bounce. The orange ball went swiftly threw the hoop, chains clinking after it as if to add insult to injury.

Nathan was sure he felt his jaw hit the floor. The ball rolled back up the court and landed at his feet like a puppy coming back to his owner. He barely noticed because Chloe whipped back around and looked him right in the eye. She quirked her head to the side as she walked back over to him.

"Captain of my basketball team, since the eighth grade."

"You are really kicking me in the jewels right now, you know that?"

Chloe let out a laugh at his comment, "I aim to please."

He just shook his head as he regained his dignity and picked up the ball.

"So," he asked as he put the ball to the tip of his index finger and twirled it around, "How about we play some one on one, and you don't embarrass me too bad?"

She smiled up at him through her eyelashes and nodded her head, "I'll go easy on you hotshot."

"Alright," he said as he led her to the middle of the court. He held the ball out in front of him, gave her one more smirk, through the ball up in the air and jumped up to push it in his direction. She was way to short to get the ball before him of course so he launched down the court, her speeding after him.

They played on well into the evening, just having fun, when they decided to take a break. Nathan took the lead, guiding them in the direction of the picnic table at the side of the court. He jumped up, and stretched out across it, scooting to the right side of it. She crossed her arms and looked confused and expectantly at him. Nathan smiled the smallest of smiles at her and patted the left side of the table for her. She rolled her eyes but reluctantly jumped up on the picnic table. Laying her head down next to his.

"So," Chloe said when she was comfortable, "Is this what you do around here for fun? Play basketball and run?"

Nathan laughed, "Pretty much, we have parties and stuff, and the ocean when its summer, and TRIC is cool I guess."

"TRIC?"

"Yeah, its like this all ages night club that my brothers mom runs."

"Brothers mom? Wouldn't that make her your mom too?"

Nathan sighed, "This is the oldest story in the town but if you're going to live here your going to find it out sooner or later, why not come from the source right?"

Her eyes peered over at his from their previous spot on the stars. She shrugged her shoulders pleasingly.

Nathan nodded before delving into the whole entire story of their mixed up lives.

"Wow, Tree Hill, North Carolina, Inbred U.S.A, the world gets smaller and smaller."

Nathan nodded his head in recognition before asking her a question, "So where did you live before Tree Hill?"

She looked regretful for a minute before she answered, "Um…in a little town kind of like this one up north in Maine actually."

He nodded in recognition, "Wow, so what's your emancipation story?"

She winced visibly, but Chloe figured he had just told her pretty much his life story, it would be rude not to give him back a little bit.

"My mom, she was a lot like your dad I guess, she had been the all-star athlete in high school, had her top pick of all of the top athletics schools in the country, she was on top of the world, and she had my dad, her equal in every way, they were both going to Duke. And nothing could be more perfect. Until the accident of '85," she put emphasis on the date, "changed my life before I was even born. She tore ligaments in her arm and calf and there was no chance of them ever healing to where she could be the same athlete she was before. So move ahead a couple years to my birth, then to my childhood, when mommy dearest found out I could run faster than any kid at the family picnic, or that I could make a basket from farther away than even most boys my age, or that my softball pitch had range. For a while my entire world was making the team, making captain, getting the scouts attention, but after a while I realized, that being the all star wasn't my dream, it was hers. I dwelled for a long time on how fun playing used to be for me, and how it just got to be work after a while. I tried to go to my father for help, but he was so busy with his own career that he hardly had time for me. So I was watching TV one day and the thing came to me, the way out, and I grabbed at it."

Nathan wowed at how incredibly similar the two were. It was almost eerie, but it made him feel extremely comfortable with her at the same time. He nodded his head in recognition then silence came to them for a few minutes. Chloe broke it.

"You know Nathan, I've known you all of five hours and I think I've clicked with you in a way I've never clicked with anyone before."

Nathan turned to Chloe then, "I think I know exactly how you feel."

She met his eyes and bit her lip. He was just so incredibly perfect it was uncanny. She let this thought settle before she rolled up off the table.

"How about one more game of Horse?"

He agreed as he rolled off the table too.

"Nate," he heard a familiar male voice say from behind him? He looked back around to see Luke walking up with Brooke to his side, both with semi confused looks on their faces.

"Oh hey Luke, Brooke, this is Chloe, she just moved into the apartment next door to mine. Chloe this is my brother Luke, the one I was talking about, and his girlfriend Brooke."

Chloe smiled politely but friendly at them, "Nice to meet both of you."

"So you must be new to Tree Hill because I know I would have noticed that hair and those eyes before," Brooke ranted and Chloe smiled at her openness.

"Yeah, I'm brand new round these parts."

"Awesome," Luke nodded, he could tell that Nathan had been smiling and that he had been having a good time with this girl and it made him happy to know that Nathan was moving on from Haley, "You guys playing some basketball?"

"Playing would be an understatement, Chloe embarrassing the crap out of me is more like it."

She shrugged bashfully but gave Nathan a little wink.

"Well anyone who can school Nathan in basketball is okay with me."

They all chuckled at this.

"So anyway," Lucas went on, "We were about to go meet Peyton and Jake for some grub at the café. You guys want to join us?"

Nathan looked down at Chloe who's eyes were drooping slightly. He could tell she was getting worn out.

"Nah, why don't you guys go on ahead without us, sleeping beauty needs to get some rest."

Chloe realized he was talking about her, "Oh no Nate, go with Lucas and Brooke, I can get myself home."

"No way, you don't know your way around here anyway, you'll probably end up in the ocean or something," she rolled her eyes teasingly at this, "plus I'm a little worn out too, getting the crap kicked out of you by a girl is tiring."

They all laughed again at this.

"Alright," Lucas said, "then I guess we'll see you guys later, it was nice meeting you Chloe, welcome to Tree Hill, population suffocating."

Chloe smiled at the joke, "It was nice meeting you Luke, you too Brooke."

Brooke beamed her way, "Awesome, we totally need to go shopping sometime, you need to meet Peyton, she's my BFF and her and her boyfriend slash life partner Jake are the last birds in this love nest."

Chloe laughed, "Sounds great, I would love to."

"How about sooner than later, what about tomorrow?"

Chloe was shocked for a minute before she thought about it, "Alright. Sounds great."

Brooke smiled, "Great. Alright then, we'll pick you up at Nathan's tomorrow at noon."

"I'll be there."

"Okay, lets let Nathan and Chloe get their beauty rest honey, see you guys tomorrow."

They all waved goodbye to each other before they took off in different directions.

"Well there's one good thing about going shopping with Brooke," Nathan said as they neared the house.

"What's that?"

"You have an excuse to come by my apartment," he winked at her.

She rolled her head back in laughter, "Well its good to know that I need one."

"Nah, you don't."

They stopped in front of their doorways.

"Alright then, I guess I'll come over at like 11:50?"

"Nah, how about 11:30, we can hang out for a while," Nathan suggested.

Chloe agreed, "Alright then, 11:30 it is. See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow."

"Night Nathan."

"Night Chloe."

Nathan was halfway into his apartment when he turned to Chloe's door.

"Hey Chloe?"

"Yeah?"

"I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

She smiled at him, "Yeah, me too."

She disappeared into her apartment then, and Nathan followed into his own, feeling a sense of relief come from this.


	2. Back Home, For The First Time

**Chapter 2: Back Home, For The First Time**

Nathan had just finished a shower when he heard knocking at the door. Dressed only in a pair of basketball shorts he jogged slowly over to answer it and flipped it open to come face to face with Chloe. Chloe's eyebrow visibly raised at the site of the shirtless boy.

"Hey," she smiled sweetly at him.

"Hey," he returned, "come on in."

He opened the door wider and moved to the side to let her enter. She stepped inside and Nathan shut the door after her.

"Wow, how much do I love that wall," Nathan flinched at the mention of the wall as Chloe smirked at it, "I'm serious I think I need one just like it, in fact, I think I'll take yours."

Nathan couldn't help but laugh. It seemed that the past times that they had talked there was just all jokes and stress free environment from them, no tension, and not a dull moment between them.

"You can take it, trust me."

She noticed the spite in the comment but decided not to ask about it.

"You thirsty," he asked?

"Oh no, I'm fine thanks," she reassured him. He nodded.

"Okay, well I'm just going to go put a shirt on, be right back," Nathan pointed his index finger out at her as if to imply that he would only be a minute.

Chloe walked casually around the apartment. Looking at a few things here and there, getting a feel for Nathan. By the countless basketball paraphernalia surrounding the place she could tell he was definitely a basketball fanatic. She noted from the CD's on a rack in the corner that he was a rap person. She definitely had to broaden his musical horizons. Nothing out of the ordinary from meeting him she deducted. Then something caught her eyes.

A picture. Sitting on a table in the hallway. She recognized Nathan right away, there was no denying that body and those lips. But along with Nathan in the picture was a girl, a little shorter than him, with chestnut hair and hazel eyes. She was wearing a white dress and they were standing on a beach. They looked peacefully happy. They looked in love.

"Damn," was Chloe's reaction to this, she looked at it as Nathan came back out of his room. He stopped short when he saw her looking at the picture.

"You didn't mention you had a girlfriend," she let out softly, Nathan noticed that she wasn't particularly bitten my the news.

"I don't," he said shortly as he walked past her into the kitchen to get a water bottle.

"Oh….ex-girlfriend or something?"

"Or something."

Chloe looked at Nathan, obviously confused, "I don't get it. You guys look really happy in this picture, really in love."

Nathan sighed sadly, "Yeah, we were. In that picture."

She could feel the tension with the statement, and let out a simple, "Oh."

Nathan felt bad. Chloe was just trying to get to know him. She didn't deserve the "Haley" wall. She didn't belong in that chapter of his life.

"That picture," she piped up as he started, "Was taken just after we got married."

"Married," Chloe thought her eyes were going to bulge out of her head!

"We were young, and I loved her, and she loved be back, I was breaking away from my parents and feeling like I was growing up, so I did a grown up thing, but we were young. And things didn't work out. She found out that she could sing, I think it was my fault, I pushed her to sing, so she did, and she was noticed. By some guy, a real jackass, but he had connections, and Haley loved to sing. I fought it for the longest time, but finally I gave in. She needed to follow her dream, and I needed to follow mine. We've been legally annulled for about three months now."

Chloe was amazed. Not only had he told her this private information about his life but she could tell that it hurt him to relive it. She was very proud that he had decided to tell her this.

"Wow. Nathan I'm sorry."

He chuckled slightly. She bet it was a defensive thing. "Why would you be sorry. You didn't call Chris and have him meet her at the record store did you?"

She bit her lip but smiled ever so slightly, "No. Definitely not."

"Then you have nothing to be sorry for," Nathan said softly.

She nodded in recognition. Just then there was a knock on the door. Nathan went to open it, revealing Lucas, Brooke, a blond girl that Chloe had never seen but assumed was Brooke's friend Peyton, and a brown haired boy that she didn't know either.

"Hey," Chloe greeted them from Nathan's kitchen counter.

They greeted her back as they came up to the table. Chloe had expected that Brooke wouldn't introduce her to Peyton but what she got was the curly haired blonde girl to come right up to her and stuck her hand out in introduction.

"Hey I'm Peyton."

"Chloe, nice to meet you," Chloe shook her head. She liked this girl. She was no nonsense, plus she had on a Ramones t-shirt, how bad could she be?

"You too."

Then Peyton looked behind her, and grabbed Jake by the hand, pulling him forward.

"This is Jake, he's shy most of the time, but don't let it fool you, he's a tiger in bed. Which you will never have the pleasure of finding out, because he belongs to me."

A pink cheeked Jake looked over at Peyton, "Thanks a lot babe, good to know I'm your property."

Peyton smirked at him, shrugging her shoulders. Jake turned to Chloe.

"Nice to meet you."

"You too," Chloe smiled kindly at him. He did seem a little reserved but that was appealing.

To bad he had a gorgeous, nice, friend potential, girlfriend and Chloe was already bordering make-out day dreams about Nathan after only meeting him yesterday. If all guys in Tree Hill were this good looking, she wondered what they put in the water down here. And if she could bottle some of it.

"Alright," Brooke piped up, "lets get this show on the road girls, we only have seven hours of daylight left."

Chloe looked horrified from Peyton to Nathan. Seven hours of shopping, oh god. Chloe loved to shop, but she could only take so much at one time.

"Don't worry, we wont be that long, I cant even brave seven hour shopping with Brooke, and I've known her for her entire life," Peyton reassured.

Chloe nodded, relieved.

"Okay we're out," Brooke said, turning to Lucas. Whispering something in his ear to which he raised an eyebrow and gave her a look. She smiled up at him happily as he shook his head, pulled her close to him, and leaned down to kiss her. They were so cute.

Chloe snuck a look Peyton and Jake's way to see her slide her arms loosely around his neck to say her quick bye to him, leaning up to meet his lips.

She bit her lip and looked back over to Nathan who was looking at her with much the same expression as she was him. She gave him a nervous laugh and he returned, giving her a wink as the couples separated and he came upright from his previous perch on the table across from her.

They all waved goodbye once more as they exited the house.

Three hours and about a thousand shopping bags later the three girls were in their last store of the day. Chloe was looking a cute denim skirt up and down as Brooke fingered the price tag of a silk top close by her, Peyton holding up a pair of pants to her front.

"You know I never used to have to look at price tags," Brooke sighed unhappily, "The whole bankruptcy really changed my outlook on shopping."

"I know how you feel, being emancipated leaves very little room for shopping splurges," Chloe said and the other girls nodded, "By the way, do either of you know were I might be able to get a job, I'm going to be going hungry soon if I don't make some money."

"Oh my gosh how great is this," Brooke answered, "I work at Lucas' moms café and we were just talking about how she needed to hire a new waitress since one just quit. Now we don't even have to put up the sign. How about it?"

"Sounds perfect, thanks."

"No problem," Brooke smiled her award winning smile over at the girl, "I have a feeling you are going to become very close in the little love fest we have going on with all of us. If Nathan keeps on eye groping you the way he is."

Chloe blushed, "Oh no Brooke, I think you have the wrong idea."

"Mm I don't think so, even I noticed it this morning when I had been there and known you for what, five minutes? Trust me, I can read Nathan like a book, come from having to deal with his male PMS when we were dating," Peyton said.

"You two dated?"

"For like a year and a half," Peyton said before she turned to Brooke, "do we have time for this story?"

Brooke made a face, "She's going to find out eventually."

"I am so lost," Chloe let out after watching them go back and forth.

"Well this is the story. The thing is, me and Nathan went out for a while until Lucas came into the picture. Then I started to have feelings for him, except so did Brooke, and he liked both of us. Then there was this whole retarded drama our sophomore year over him. Finally we were both over him, except he wasn't over one of us. Guess who that was?"

They both looked at Brooke who smiled, shrugging her shoulders, "So while they started being "friends" again I was falling in love with someone else."

"Jake," Chloe interjected knowingly.

"Exactly, you catch on quick, so we had a thing before he had to go into hiding to protect his daughter Jenny, the cutest thing in the entire universe from his slut of an ex-girlfriend slash baby mamma Nikki. She's out of the picture now, thank god. Then he came back, more drama, a little jail time, and finally happily ever after for us."

"What about you and Lucas," Chloe asked Brooke.

"We were just about as complicated, see in between us and getting back together I dated this dill hole Felix who lived next door to me, and Lucas dated Felix's sister Anna, who turned out to be bisexual but that is irrelevant to the fairly tale here, so then I dumped retard boy because he publicly accused Peyt of being a dyke and then a little more family drama before finally me and Luke got back together, also happily ever after."

Chloe laughed and Brooke flashed a smirk her way.

"So that's it," Chloe joked?

Peyton laughed, "You wish, there's also the fifth musketeer Nathan, he dated me but I was just kind of a roadblock to…."

She stopped short when she realized what she was about to mention. She gave Brooke a worried glance that she returned

"What," Chloe asked, "Who? Oh you must be talking about that Haley chick. Yeah Nathan told me all about her already."

Peyton and Brooke both looked visibly shocked.

"Wow," Peyton looked semi impressed, "Nathan never, emphasis on NEVER, talks about Haley, it's the sorest subject of them all to him. I cant believe he actually told you the whole thing, like everything. He must have something for you."

Chloe didn't know what to say. She could tell Nathan was weary about talking about it, but she didn't know he was that reserved about it. It kind of made her feel good to know that he would open up so much to her about his life after just meeting her. They all basked in the situation of a minute before Peyton continued.

"Well anyway, Nathan didn't really get his fairytale," she looked Chloe dead in the eye, a certain spark lighting up face, "yet."

Chloe knew exactly what she meant. And it was a little bit surreal. She had only met Nathan yesterday, and already people were predicting their getting together and she was having these intense daydreams about him. Chloe let out a large breath she hadn't known she was holding.

"So," Peyton started a new subject, "what are you into Chloe, besides three hour shopping trips and emancipated basketball players."

Chloe smiled at this, "Pretty much any kind of sport, basketball and track mostly, softball too, and I like to dance a lot."

Peyton nodded her approval, "Cool. So no cheerleading?"

Chloe could tell the minute she met Brooke that she was a cheerleader, she had the look, in a good way, plus she was so peppy. She really didn't mind cheerleading.

"No time for that in my mothers house, but I used to when I was younger. How about you guys, sports for you?"

"We're both cheerleaders," Peyton admitted, bracing herself for the aftermath.

Chloe was visibly shocked, "You, a cheerleader, I never would have guessed that from the Ramones wearing, rock listening, spitfire talking girl I see in front of me."

Peyton laughed, "Yeah, I get that a lot. So what else do you like?"

They talked animatedly for the next half an hour as they finished their shopping and headed out. They were driving with Peyton which Chloe learned fast was not such a good idea. Luckily they made it back to the apartment in one piece. Chloe grabbed her bags as they all walked up to Nathan's apartment. Slipping them in the front door of her apartment to the side before joining Peyton and Brooke in Nathan's apartment.

They both immediately went to sit with their boyfriends, leaving Nathan and Chloe on their own.

"So, you survived hurricane Brooke and Peyton, how are you feeling." Nathan asked her as they sat down at the kitchen island.

Chloe let out a laugh, "Feels like I'm home."

Nathan could tell from her facial expression that she was serious. He didn't know why but it made him happy to know. From the moment Chloe had left him the night before he felt himself missing her. He never felt that around anyone, besides Haley. And that could not be good. He liked her laugh, and her smile. Her eyes and the way she joked with him like she had known him her whole life. Nathan had never liked the worry of dull conversation with new people, he never had that with Chloe. It felt good.

Later that night when everyone had gone home Nathan and Chloe had remained. Chloe laying on the couch and Nathan laying on the floor in the opposite direction of her.

"So how do you like everyone," Nathan asked her.

Chloe sighed. Where should she start, "Everyone has such a different personality. Jake seems like someone I can trust to keep a secret with. Lucas has that really charming smile and those really broody eyes," she dipped her voice to mask a low growl at that last part, "but he seems like someone that will always have your back. Brooke and Peyton are what you would get if you pulled me into two different people. Brooke is wild and fun and someone who will perk me up you know? And Peyton is like this very funky, laidback, cool girl that has really good taste in music, I really like everyone."

"There must be something wrong with you, if you like Peyton's taste in music," Nathan scoffed and joked.

Chloe reached over the side of the couch and smacked him on the head. He laughed.

"Shut up."

"So what about me, what do you think of me," Nathan asked her?

Chloe smiled at the thought, "I think…..I think that I just might be the most comfortable with you, I mean like out of anyone I have ever known. I've told you more and learned more about you in the past two days than I have ever known someone to say ever. I like that."

"Yeah," Nathan agreed, "Me too."

"Plus you're damn cute," Chloe added with a slight sound of flirtation added in there.

"Well thank you, and as good looking as I am, I would have to say that you are about ten times hotter."

Chloe laughed, "Why thank you."

"Your welcome," Nathan chuckled at her.

Chloe sighed and reminisced on her day. She liked these people, and she was at peace for once in her life, if not for a little while.


	3. My Kind Of Rain

Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing One Tree Hill related. I own only this plot line and Chloe.

**Chapter 3: My Kind Of Rain**

Two weeks into the steadily growing friendship between Nathan and Chloe found the two juniors walking into the front door of Tim's house. His parents were out of town so Nathan had to make an appearance at the party for his friends sake, and Chloe said that she need a beer and a good time so they decided to go together.

"Yo Nate," Tim shouted over the blaring music as he made his way over to the two, "Chloe, wazzup girl?"

"Not a lot Tim," Chloe giggled at the drunk boy. He was dumb sober but he was downright silly when he was drunk. It was actually entertaining, "How are you doing tonight?"

"Alright, alright, okay so guys, make yourself at home, Nate….you know where everything is, now I'm about to go and get with this fine honey over here, she's banging dude…."

"Tim," Nathan interrupted his rant, "Just say your leaving."

Tim nodded in satisfaction before turning around and heading off to some blonde bimbo in the corner of the house. Poor thing, didn't know what was about to hit her.

As soon as Tim was out of earshot Chloe bust up laughing.

"Poor guy, don't think he has a right brain in his body, it saddens me really."

"He's alright most days," Nathan tried to back the poor guy up, giving him even a shred of dignity at this point.

"R-I-G-H-T," she rolled her eyes playfully.

Nathan smirked in her direction before nodding his head in another one, "Come on, lets get a drink and find Lucas and the rest of them."

She nodded her head in satisfaction before stepping forward, Nathan close to her left side, his hand on the small of her back, leading her into what seemed to be the kitchen.

Upon arriving in the kitchen they killed two birds with one stone as they found their friends standing close to the keg.

"Hey guys," Chloe walked over to them after Nathan whispered in her ear that he would get them a drink. He returned within seconds with two plastic cups, handing one over to Chloe. He nodded in the direction of the others in a gesture of hello.

"So what are you and Clyde up to this fine night," Brooke asked Chloe. She had taken to calling Chloe and Nathan, Bonnie and Clyde. Peyton found it cute. Chloe found it embarrassing. Nathan found it annoying. What else was new?

"Just sticking around here for a little bit, then who knows, maybe a movie or just TV at my house."

"What about tomorrow, any plans?"

"If trying to wrangle Nathan to go grocery shopping with me in the morning is a plan, ever since the new job at the café I've been grabbing something there, but I found out today I have like zero food at my house, and neither does he, besides that I'm free."

"Cool, call me later on, we'll do something," Brooke motioned between her, Chloe, and Peyton.

Chloe nodded her approval, "Sounds good."

Just then one of Tim's fast paced rap songs came on that Chloe actually liked. She smiled widely as her head started to move with the beat, then a smirk came over her face. She turned to Nathan, her eyes pleading. He sighed, two weeks and already he could never deny her.

"Come on," he sighed, setting his cup down and grabbing her hand. Leading her to the make-shift dance floor. She looked over for a second to see Lucas, Brooke, Peyton, and Jake joining them.

Chloe turned back around to Nathan and started to move her hips to the beat. Dipping down and moving heatedly to the beat in just a matter of minutes. She was getting really into it, just feeling the music. She sidled up to Nathan, squeezing as close as possible to him, as she continued to move her hips, making him move in her direction.

Nathan swallowed the lump rising in his throat as Chloe grinded up to him. All he could think about was the effects she was having on his body, specifically the lower region of his anatomy. About the way her hips teased him and her hot breath on the side of his face tickled his cheek. He hadn't been able to feel this kind of feeling in a long time and was starting the think that he had lost all feel for that ever again. She made him wonder, about life after Haley. And to think about anything else, for one single second, made him feel ten feet tall. As she let her hand slide up his chest and around his neck to rest at the base of it in the back, turning around so that her back was to his chest, Nathan let his eyes flutter shut. To feel alive again, it made him feel good. Really good. So he let himself feel that way again, as he let his hands fall on her hips lightly.

On either side of the unreachable coupling were four very surprised people. As they watched the two practically get it on through their clothes they couldn't help but give knowing smiles to each other.

The song came to an end and Nathan and Chloe opened their eyes at the same time. Looking at each other. Nathan's eyes couldn't seem to get moist enough, and he blinked more than necessary. Chloe tried to regulate the rise and fall of her chest as she took in large gasps of breath.

"That was…..," Nathan grasped for a word.

"Fun," she answered for him?

"Yeah," he nodded his head, "Fun."

They just looked at each other for the longest time.

"I got to get another drink," Chloe blew out before turning to go back to the bar.

She was met by the surprised and questioning eyes of Brooke and Peyton.

"Don't say a word," she mumbled for only them to say as she breezed pass them to grab a cup from Tim's hand.

Later on that night the six teens were standing around chatting when a friend of Brooke's from the cheerleading team, Bevin, bounced up to them.

Chloe rolled her eyes. She knew it was stupid but she saw the way that the girl eyed Nathan. It made Chloe uncomfortable. Heck it made Nathan uncomfortable. It was just all around uncomfortable.

"Hey guys," she beamed at the group. Sending Nathan a little wink of his own.

Nathan rolled his eyes and moved farther away from her. Closer to Chloe's side.

"Hey Bev," Brooke smiled at the girl, giving Chloe a look with 'sorry' written all over it, "what's up?"

"We're playing truth or dare, you guys in?"

They all looked to each other and shrugged. Brooke answered for all of them.

"Sure," she grabbed Lucas' hand, "Why not?"

The six less then eager teens followed Bevin to where Nathan knew Tim's living room was. A few more people had gathered in the room, including Tim himself, with the poor blonde bubbling on his lap.

"Alright," Bevin said, as she plopped down on Nathan's left side. Chloe on his left, "Lets do this."

She smirked as she looked around the group, her eyes landing pleasingly on Nathan.

"Nathan," she blew out his name like it was some kind of candy. He flinched at her tone. Chloe sensed him tensing up, he hated these kinds of games. She moved her hand to rest on his. He looked first at their hands, then up to her. She gave him a comforting smile. He thanked her in his mind. Bevin noticed.

"Nathan," she repeated his name, "Truth or Dare?"

Nathan sighed, "…..Truth."

Bevin grinned, it was a little eerie.

"Tell me the truth," she giggled before she turned to him, getting up on her knees and sticking her stomach in front of him, "What do you think of this belly button ring?"

Nathan was sure his eyes were going to bug out of his head as she thrust her navel almost under his nose. He closed his eyes and frowned before leaning as far back as possible from her, "Dare! Dare! DARE!"

Her mouth opened slightly in shock before she went back to sit down, pouting her bottom lip and folding her arms in front of her.

Before she had a chance to think of a dare Tim spoke up, "Dude, I got your dare, I dare you, to make out with Chloe."

Chloe's eyes raised in shock at this, "Oh Tim, you know Nathan doesn't want to…."

She couldn't finish her sentence as she felt a pair of firm but soft lips on top of hers. It took her only seconds to realize that A) this was Nathan, B) it wasn't a dream, and C) he felt really good on top of her. She took his bottom lip in hers and gave it attention before swiftly moving up to his top lip. Only seconds later Nathan's lips parted slightly, Chloe followed his lead and let his tongue slip into the crevices of her mouth, pleasing her. She returned the favor, dipping her tongue back into Nathan's mouth. She kissed him for the longest time. It felt like they were rapped up in each other forever. She was reeling when Nathan finally let go of his hold on her mouth, purely because of the fact that he had to get some oxygen to his lungs. They panted heavily as they looked into each others eyes, and no where else.

"That. Was. Awesome."

Everyone let out the breath that none of them knew they were holding as Tim spoke obnoxiously. Brooke slapped him in the back of the head but his words broke Chloe out of her revere. What was she thinking? She shook her head as she got up from the floor she had been occupying and moved to walk out of the room.

Chloe knew Nathan was following her even before she heard him shout out her name. So then why did it make her jump just the same when it did. Finally he grabbed a hold of her hand and stopped her walk.

"Chloe stop," he begged her and who was she to say no. She felt herself slow down before she stopped all together. She whipped around to face him.

"What," her voice was edgier then she wanted it to be?

"Don't run away, it was just a dare."

They both knew that wasn't true. They had liked that kiss way to much for that.

"Why did you kiss me Nathan?"

"Because I wanted to."

She bit her lip and looked into his eyes, "Yeah."

"Yeah."

Chloe felt herself leaning into him. No, she told herself, not now.

"Nathan it is really important to me that we are friends, I cant afford to ruin any relationships right now, this town means too much to me. You mean to much too me."

Nathan sighed and nodded, "Then don't let it change anything."

Chloe shook her head slightly and gave him a week smile, "Both of us know theirs no ignoring that."

Nathan tried to smile. He really did. But he couldn't.

"Then don't ignore it, just don't let it change anything."

Chloe nodded, "I have to go."

"Chloe," Nathan tried one more time, "don't go."

"I have to," was all she said before she turned away from him.

He thought about following her. But Chloe wouldn't want that of him. So regretfully he turned back to Tim's house.

Later that night Nathan was walking up the wet steps to his apartment when he passed by Chloe's house. The front window was covered by a curtain but he could still see the soft glow of a lamp from inside and the dull sound of the television seeped out through the door.

Nathan thought for a minute about what he should do but gave a sigh and knocked on the door. A few seconds passed before the click of the lock sounded and the door flew open to reveal a puffy eyed Chloe in her pajamas, a pint of Ben and Jerry's in one hand and a spoon in the other. When she caught site of Nathan she visibly tensed. It made Nathan feel awful.

"Hey," he broke the ice.

"Hi," she said simply.

"I was wondering if you wanted to talk," he asked?

"Not really," Chloe sighed, "but my guess is that you're going to anyway."

Nathan half laughed at this but one look at her all but happy face and he stopped. She let out a breath, set her ice cream down on a stand next to the front door and grabbed a jacket laying across from it. She slipped it on as she walked outside into the drizzle that was coming down upon them.

"How appropriate," Nathan cursed the weather as he followed her to the rail to lean on it and look out ahead.

Before he could say anything he heard Chloe take in a sharp breath of air. She let it out and spoke in an airy voice, "I love the smell of rain."

Nathan nodded, "Yeah, me too."

Chloe's eyes stayed trained on the dark sky and shining stars and finally Nathan knew he was up to speak.

"I'm sorry for whatever it was that I did that scared you tonight Chloe, I shouldn't have just sprung on you like that, it was incredibly immature of me."

Nathan chanced a glance at Chloe. He wasn't sure if the drop running down her cheek was a raindrop or a tear trailing down from her eye. She turned to him then, and took her hand out to cup his face. He let her cradle his cheek as she bit her bottom lip and spoke.

"Oh Nathan," she exhaled his name, "I don't think its any secret of what people think about us. Everyone knows how we are, how you look at me, how I look at you. Even Tim can see it for crying out loud. I loved that kiss."

Nathan took note of this, his face visibly startled. Chloe continued.

"I think its time that I told you about Jeremy."

Nathan was confused. Jeremy? Was he a crush back home? A past boyfriend? A current boyfriend?

"Jeremy Mayfield. Pretty much the only boy that I ever loved. We did everything together. I loved him with my entire heart. He loved me back. We were like that couple in school, in all of the cliché movies, the "it" couple. Everyone either wanted us or wanted to be us. But then it just got so old. So played out. And suddenly it wasn't fun anymore, we weren't fun anymore, and we didn't have fun anymore. Then one day I decided I was going to surprise Jeremy at home because I had gotten off work early. So I step into his room with Chinese take-out and a big smile. And then I saw him….. And her."

Deep down Nathan knew this had been coming. It was typical of people that got to bored to fast, and thought that they were invincible.

"Chloe I would never…."

She wouldn't let him finish.

"Jeremy was my entire world Nathan. The only person who I could turn to from my mom. When I was with him I was more alive then anything. When I found out. I cried for weeks. I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep. After I got over it I realized what a mess I had been and how much I never wanted to be that way ever again. I wont."

Nathan wanted to beat the living daylights out of this guy that he had never even met before. For even thinking about hurting someone as wonderful as Chloe. For preventing anyone to ever be able to reach her again. But he had faith.

"Chloe I cant say anything to make what that guy did to you better. But I can say that I would never, EVER, hurt you like he did. I couldn't. I would never hurt something so wonderful."

She smiled at him as he said this.

"Nathan I…."

He interrupted, "I'm not saying that we should all up and get together Chloe. I just don't think that there is no ignoring that kiss. So don't. Feel it. Remember it. Maybe some day things will be different. Right now I just want us to be together, any way we can be."

She nodded her head, pleased with the answer.

"You know what Nathan, I like that very much. We have all the time in the world. Lets just take it slow and easy. Slow and easy."

Nathan nodded, he too was pleased with the agreement.

"Alright," he nodded, "Slow and easy."

She finally removed her hand from his cheek. All the while her smile remained.

"So, you want to come in," she turned in the direction of the door? Her hair was all wet and getting wavy. Little droplets of water stained her jacket. Her face was slightly pink from the breezy air. Nathan thought he had never seen her look so beautiful as just then. Smiling up at him, please and awe pouring out of her soul and radiating from those eyes he so adored.

"Nathan," her voice broke him from his trance. He looked at her.

"Do you want to come in," Chloe repeated?

"Oh," Nathan thought about it, "sure, why not?"

She grinned up at him as she nodded her head in the direction of the door. He followed her inside as they both removed their jackets and soggy shoes. Chloe picked up her discarded ice cream and went to the kitchen to get an extra spoon. She handed the spoon over to Nathan as they both plopped down on her couch. He took it and she put the ice cream container to him. They both started to dig in as they watched MTV.

Nathan snuck a glance over at Chloe. She was entranced by the television program. He wouldn't admit it out loud but he was kind of relieved that Chloe didn't want more than friendship right now. He was sure everyone knew what he wouldn't admit. He wasn't ready to give his heart so someone else right now. Not even to this amazing, beautiful, funny girl that he was sitting next too. He just wasn't ready.


End file.
